Thistledown Wiki
Welcome to the Thistledown Wiki All about the world of Thistledown, a world created by Andrew Miller and David Dovel. This is a repository of knowledge about Thistledown, which is for our collaborative use. We will make no attempt to avoid spoilers. Races * The Animalia ** The Kouneli (Good Rabbits) ** The Kako (Meat-eating, monstrous rabbits) ** The Klosi (Monkeys) ** The Siranga (Moles) ** The Erpo (Foxes) ** The Lykos (Wolves) ** The Sapila (Rats) ** The Asvos (badgers) ** Skia (Monstrous birds) ** The Peto (Bats, rare) ** The Azab (Mice, exterminated by the Fovos) ** Adianoitos (Insects, thought to be extinct) * The Fovos (Fae) ** The High Fovos (Source of the most powerful magic) ** The Low Fovos (Some magic, varied appearances) *** Dryads - Trees **** The lifecycle of dryads: Dryads are born from trees, as they reach the end of their lifespan, they become new saplings and another dryad can be born from that tree. *** Sylph - Air *** Undine - Water *** Salamanders - Fire *** Pixies - Earth *** Gnomes - Earth *** Brownies - Earth, very responsible and often found caring for a house or homestead. *** Golem - Earth, very passive. *** Banshee - Air, A corrupted sylph. *** Sidhe - Fair Folk, attracted to beauty. *** Nox - Darkness. Ages The history of Thistledown is divided up into ages, depending on the development of the inhabitants of CA-5354. The Age of Magics Before human involvement, when the Fovos reigned over the world. This age ends when Humans introduce foreign plants and animals to the planet that the Humans refer to as CA-5354. The Age of The Meek After human involvement, when animals roamed over the earth, and fought for survival. The Age of Understanding Animals first started developing self-awareness, and forming together into tribes. The Age of Turmoil Tribes started fracturing and interacting with each other: Agrarian and urban civilizations started developing and clashed with Tribal societies. The Cold Age Cities were well-established, guilds rose in power as they learned to deal with the Fovos more effectively. Lawyers and Contract negotiation held great power. The Animatronic Age Magical technology grew to occupy an important place in the lives of everyone. Giant cities and commerce flourished. The Fovos feared new technology that might have the ability to control or kill them. A great war between the High Fovos and the Animals marked the end of this age. The High Fovos were defeated, and banished (through a collective, extremely powerful contract enforced by all of the Low Fovos) to never have a home again, and to be rejected by everyone they come across. They also were marked as a reminder of their arrogance and destructive nature - their minds could never again conrtol their appearance - instead, their monstrous appearance was set by the dictates of the Banishment Contract, and random chance. The Age of Rebirth The High Fovos defeated, their last spiteful blow was to the planet itself: they poisoned the core of the planet, causing all who lived there to suffer horrible physical suffering and decay. The Old Roads were no escape: their magic was decaying, making them incredibly dangerous to walk. Animals worked to find a solution to their difficulties, and they began transferring their consciousnesses to animatronic bodies which fused technology and magic. [[The Age of Exploration|'The Age of Exploration']] Space travel simplified with highly functional robotic bodies, the animals begin exploring the cosmos, colonizing other planets and clashing with the monstrous remains of the High Fovos, who had been banished to roam through space. The Age of Diaspora Reaching too far and scattered too thin, exhausted and depleted from the conflict with the High Fovos, the animals begin to let their bodies break down and rust, leaving behind mechanical ruins on hundreds of planets. A few societies continue to be successful for centuries, but the seed of CA-5354 is weak. Magic * The Five Forms of Magic Locations * Forgotten Swamps * The Warrens * The Sacred Glade * Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse